


Flying

by octopussy (deannawincester)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawincester/pseuds/octopussy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he'd planned when he knew he wanted to marry Jess—if you could plan something like that—it would've happened on a special day, but it didn't happen like that because you don't get to pick when you know. It happened like this instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dude, you should totally do Sam/Jess. Something fluffy. Like when he realizes he wants to marry her. Yes. Do it. (Courtesy of Briar Elwood, aka bogafeathercollection.tumblr.com).
> 
> This was originally written back in 2013 and posted on my fanfiction.net account. It's one of several stories I'm moving over from that account so the writing style may seem a bit different from my other works.

If he'd planned it—if you could plan something like that—it would've happened on a special day. If he'd been able to plan it they would've gone to the park at dusk and picnicked by the fountain and she'd've begged him to push her on the swings and she would've laughed and told him it felt like flying when she swung up into the night sky just beginning to fill with stars. After, they'd've come home and fallen into each other, touching slow and Jess giggling between kisses and when he pressed into her and she arched beneath him he would've buried his face in her neck and told her that being inside her was like flying, only so much better, and he would have  _known_.

But it didn't happen like that because you don't get to pick when you know.

It happened like this instead: Sam was late to class that morning. He'd stayed up all night to finish an assignment and overslept. It was only when he reached his class that he realized he'd forgotten the assignment on the kitchen table, but it was too late to go back. Professor Payne had already seen him. As punishment Payne had him stand in the front of the classroom and asked him questions about obscure court cases from the next week's reading, pushing to the edge of Sam's knowledge until he inevitably came to the point when the only possible answer was "I don't know." And Payne had laughed. After five more hours of class, Sam went into his job at Doose's Market and spent the rest of the day counting out change until his eyes blurred.

By the time he got back to the apartment Jess was already in bed, but there was a note on the kitchen table in forming him that there was a tupperware container full of leftover spaghetti in the fridge and fresh chocolate chip cookies by the stove (which, the note by the plate informed him, he was not allowed to touch until he'd eaten a proper meal).

When he finally climbed into bed Jess rolled over and kissed him even though she was half asleep. It was too dark to see, but Sam could feel her wide, warm smile against his mouth. And when he was on the edge of sleep, his cheek pressed to Jess' shoulder he suddenly knew.

Knew that he wanted every shit day for the rest of his life to end with an open-mouthed smile; knew that he wanted to come home every day to a tupperware of leftovers and a note in Jess' handwriting; knew he wanted to take Jess out to buy a sofa and a dog they'd have to train to stay off it; knew that someday if he ever wanted kids he'd want them to be Jess' too.

And, Christ, the thought was as heady as flying.


End file.
